peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 November 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-11 ; Comments *JP Introduction: 'Thanks very much Pete. I’m not going to Scotland either". *After saying he “avoids self indulgence like he would a U2 gig”, John nevertheless plays a track by his son Tom. *An almost complete three hour show is available. Sessions *Whiteout one and only session. Recorded 1994-10-11. No known commercial release. *Deep Turtle one and only session. Recorded 1994-10-09. Available on the Bad Vugum 7 inch / CD Single - John Peel Session . Tracklisting *Brock-Out Crew: ‘Hard Core Romance (12 inch )’ Slam! Records *Cake Like: ‘Bum Leg (CD – Delicious )’ Avant *Deep Turtle: ‘Tun Go’ (Peel Session) *Chania River Boys: ‘Cucu Witu (7 inch)' Kigia Super Sounds *Brian Dewan: ‘99 Cops (CD – Tells The Story )' Bar/None Records *Whiteout: ‘Get Me Through’ (Peel Session) *Depth Charge: ‘The Guide (12 inch - Hubba Hubba Hubba )’ Vinyl Solution *Pussycat Trash: ‘Mock Style Examinations (LP – Non-Stop Hip-Action ) Slampt :: (10:30 news) *Motocaster: ‘The Habit (LP - Stay Loaded )’ Beggars Banquet *Deep Turtle: Nohand (Peel Session) *Opium + Formula 7: ‘Soundboy (12 inch – Madbones Vol 4 )’ Quayside Records *Five Darrens: ‘Short Term Memory Loss (7 inch )’ Frug :: (Tape flip) *Ral Donner: ‘You Don't Know What You've Got (Until They Lose It) (LP - Takin' Care Of Business )’ Gone Records *Silver Jews: ‘Advice To The Graduate (LP - Starlite Walker )’ Domino *Prolapse: ‘Surreal Madrid (CD - Pointless Walks To Dismal Places )’ Cherry Red *9 Lazy 9: ‘Swingpool (LP - Electric Lazyland )’ Ninja Tune *Whiteout: ‘Time And Again' (Peel Session) *Deep Turtle: ‘Hedless' (Peel Session) *Alpha & Omega: ‘Living History (Ires In Roots Meets Alpha & Omega LP - The Signs )’ Buback *Duster Bennett: ‘Morning Star (CD - Jumpin' At Shadows)’ Indigo *Space Streakings: ‘Houkago Seikan Aesthe (CD - 7 Toku )’ Skin Graft *DJ Infinity: ‘Zone 6 (12 inch )’ Intellect *AC Acoustics: ‘Hand Passes Plenty (12 inch )’ Elemental Records :: (11:30 news) *Keatons: ‘Restart (CD - The Beige Album )’ Dogfish :: (Tape flip) *Robert Armani: ‘Road Tour Clarke Remix (12 inch – The Remixes )’ ACV *Deep Turtle: ‘Gnulf’ (Peel Session) *Space Cube: ‘Inbound (10 inch )’ Riot Beats *Mingo Salvidar Y Sus Tremendos Cuatro Espadas: ‘Impossible (CD - One World )’ Rounder Records *Whiteout: ‘Higher’ (Peel Session) *Lung Leg: ‘Punk Pop Travesty (7 inch - The Negative Delinquent Autopsy )’ Piao! *Tom Ravenscroft: ‘Down Pike's’ *Loop Guru: ‘Shrine Of The Mountain (12 inch - Shrinic Visions )’ Nation Records *Joyland: ‘You Are The Sun (Various Artists CD - Backwater Three )’ Noisebox *Deep Turtle: ‘Ratua’ (Peel Session) *Flinch: ‘Faking (7 inch )’ Dilo! *Robin & Barry Dransfield: ‘A Fair Maid Walking All In Her Garden (LP - The Rout Of The Blues )’ Trailer :: (Tape flip) *Syzygy: ‘Omnitude (12 inch - Omnitude EP )’ Rising High Records *Nirvana: ‘Dumb (CD – MTV Unplugged In New York )’ Geffen Records :: (12:30 news) *Lutchiana Mobulu: ‘Velya Livio (CD - Point d'Interrogation )’ Sonodisc *Whiteout: ‘Every Day’ (Peel Session) *Voov: ‘Angels Lust Expansion (12 inch – Grau 1 )’ MFS *Deep Turtle: ‘Toothpaste Tastebred’ (Peel Session) *Gene Vincent: ‘The Night Is So Lonely’ (LP - Greatest Vol II )’ Capitol Records *R P M: ‘The Inside (Various Artists 3xLP - Headz A Soundtrack Of Experimental Beathead Jams )’ Mo Wax :: (JP: ‘Here’s Mark’) File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-11-11 ;Length *02:59:11 ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. ;Available * Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector